popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music Sunny Park
is a 2012 Japanese music/rhythm video game of Konami and Bemani, and the 21st release of the Pop'n Music series. Music List Original Deleted Songs Trivia *This is the first game that doesn't have a number in the title since the 1998 Pop'n Music game and the first Pop'n Music PS2 game. **Realistically, Japanese people can't count to "twenty-one" in English. *The rating system is now expanded by 1-43 to 1-50. Most of the songs are increasing to a few levels to compensate. *Songs are now sorted by name first, as opposed to genre. In addition, songs are now grouped into folders not unlike beatmania IIDX. **You can switch to genre sorting on the songwheel by pressing the 00 button on the e-AMUSEMENT keypad. **Every genre of the TV/J-POP category songs has been replaced by their respective titles. **You can also choose your character using song folders divided by game, too. *The Pop'n Music Sunny Park website introduces the birthdays of the characters. *"TV/Anime" is now renamed as "TV/J-Pop" for the first time. *The second series, preceded by Pop'n Music 20 fantasia, that have the Pop'n 20 Minna de Tsukude. *Except for older licenses and a few ee'MALL songs, all songs have the same MISS/FEVER animations/backgrounds now (the new one introduced in Sunny Park), including the new licenses and songs from previous pop'n music games. *This is likely the first Pop'n game to have one or more artists to perform more than 3 times. For example, PON and TAG perform more than five times. *The rival for a song is displayed on the right side of the music select screen when choosing a song, not unlike the first 5 pop'n music arcade titles. *During the location test period of pop'n music Sunny Park, the song banners were absent. However, the banners were present again on the final release. **Licensed, non-cover songs use the album art of the CDs/singles they're from on the right side of the music select screen, as opposed to showing the rival character. *Like Pop'n Music portable 2, all the artist names now use just one font. (However, it is a different font from pop'n music portable 2.) *Difficulty changes are now done by pressing the left or right yellow buttons (you no longer have to hold two buttons down). **The 5-button difficulty is replaced by EASY difficulty. Also, not every song has an EASY chart. *The BEMANI category now shows songs that are present only on the following BEMANI games: beatmania IIDX, DanceDanceRevolution, GuitarFreaks&DrumMania, jubeat and REFLEC BEAT. **As a result, the former ee'MALL songs that don't fit any of the above categories are gone from the BEMANI category, and they can only be found on the NAME and LEVEL categories. **Licensed songs that have also appeared on other BEMANI games are now included in the BEMANI category. **Songs that originated on a currently inactive BEMANI game, but that were crossovered in an active BEMANI game, can now be found in that active BEMANI game's category. As such, several songs can be found more than once on the BEMANI category. *EASY and NORMAL MODEs are now merged into a brand new NORMAL MODE. *BATTLE MODE now always has COOLS on. *All the characters' 3P palettes that could be obtained by inputting the code found at the back of certain pop'n music 19/20 collectible cards (as well as the new ones for Sunny Park) were moved into a brand new character category, the Special Color category. **Other 3P palettes, such as the URA 3P palettes from pop'n music 11, weren't moved to this category, though. *OPTION PREVIEW, a small window showing what the HIGH-SPEED, HIDDEN/SUDDEN or CHARA/BEAT-POP will be like for a song, is introduced. It is shown right before the beginning of a song, during the options screen before play. **If speed changes are present, previews will be shown for the lowest and highest BPM indicated on the BPM display. *A new feature called Event Booster lets you use PASELI points to speed up the process of unlocking songs. *This is likely the first Pop'n Music game that has a genre that excels to another in a standard game (ex. Hard Renaissance 1-3). *The first Pop'n Music game that duplicates the animations of few of the characters and posts them in the TV/J-POP banners. Pop'n Mobile does count for this as it duplicates several of animations from the characters to post on the banners, except for some of them. *This is the first time that Judy receives two new design on the same Pop'n Music title. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE in which Mimi and Nyami are not the rival characters in the game's final song unlock, or featured in the video of a pop'n music game's final song unlock. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 11 in which dj TAKA wrote no new songs exclusively for the game (i.e. not event songs). *First pop'n music arcade game since pop'n music 5 in which Manami Fujino sings no new songs in the game. *First pop'n music arcade game where Sanae Shintani has no new songs she sings in. *This is the first pop'n music arcade game to feature Popcone (shorten version of Pop'n Connect) songs, instead of remixes. **This is also the first game to not include MZD in either a Popcone song or remix, but his theme song individually. *First pop'n music arcade game since pop'n music 12 Iroha with no new Kiyotaka Sugimoto songs. *First pop'n music game since pop'n music 3 where none of the game's licenses appear on a soundtrack. *Pop'n Music Sunny Park marks the last appearance of TЁЯRA, because of Naoki Maeda and Junko Karashima moving to Capcom to compose new songs for crossbeats REV.. Gallery Official Images Pop'n Music Sunny Park poster.jpg Screenshots location test sunny park.png|An image of the music select after the banners are absent. It can be implied that it comes from the Location Test. Soundtracks Pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1.jpg|Vol.1 Pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.2.jpg|Vol. 2 Video References Pop'n Music Sunny Park Location Test page Pop'n Music Sunny Park Official Website Category:Arcade Series Category:Paseli Series Category:Games